An American at Hogwarts
by mullzy212
Summary: Erin O'Connor is new to England and Hogwarts. After becoming friends with both Harry and Draco she must choose who she wants to be with. Erin deals with Umbridge, Death Eaters, school, and love all throughout the year.
1. The Arrival of the American

Author's note: I started this story a few years ago and didn't have time for it so I took it down and now have edited all of it, hopefully you enjoy it.

The point of view changes multiple times a chapter and will be signified by the character's name acting as a divider between sections

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world. I own the characters and story I create, the rest is JK Rowling's.

**A New Beginning**

Some people may say that I am lucky. I get a new beginning, a chance to be whoever I want to be. But I, Erin Riley O'Connor, like who I am.

I am a witch and a keeper for the quidditch team at my school, the New York Academy of Magic, or NYAM. I live in the suburbs of New York in a nice town that I have lived in since I was born. I do well in school, I have great friends, and I have fun. It's the life every kid wants. Right?

Not exactly. My life is not perfect. I'm just happy with it right now. I mean I'm not the most popular person in the world, I sort of stick with that group in the middle of social ladder. We can hang out with whomever we want in the school and it wouldn't be a strange sight. I also don't exactly have boys lining up at my feet. I'm a bit of a wimp when it comes to boys. Plus boys tend to be a wimp when it comes to me. I don't announce whom I like, and boys don't announce that they like me. I hear it through the best friend of course, although most of the time I know they probably weren't supposed to tell me. But being the wimp I am I never do anything. I'm the type of kid who can have fun hanging out with friends one night, and the next be perfectly happy doing absolutely nothing on my own. So you can see I'm not perfect and my life could be a little better, but I'm just comfortable with me right now.

Now I get a new beginning, one that I don't want. This new beginning means leaving behind all of my friends and family. What will I do without my best friend Caroline, who I have known since I was 6? Or my cousin Brendan, the loving teenager who will do almost anything for me. All right he may be a little over protective, but all the same I love him anyway. My family and I are moving to England because my dad got a job at the British Ministry of Magic. It may be a really good job and all, but I do not want to leave! Now I have to go to school at Hogwarts, which I know is a great school, but going there means leaving behind everything- my friends, my family, my quidditch team, my school, my home, and basically my whole life. Now who wants that?

Well maybe there is a bright side to the move. Some of my friends don't understand the move. My friend Laura is a bit thick when it comes to some things. She acts as if I'm the one who decided to move the family to England! In her opinion New York is the place to be and I'm not going to get anywhere if I leave. It's almost as if she thinks her snide comments to me will make me want to stay. So maybe this move has been good in letting me see who my real friends are. A lot of them are scared to stand up to Laura, but others have stuck by me and I'm thankful. But this makes me feel even guiltier leaving, now knowing how great some of my friends actually are.

* * *

I can't believe that I just had to say bye to my friends. I can't believe that my family just made me do that. They simply just told me that it was time to say goodbye to my friends forever like they were telling me to do something as easy as making my bed. I love my family, but they just don't get it! The people that I just said goodbye to for forever are the people that made me who I am today! They know my life... they essentially are my life.

We all promised to stay in touch forever, to visit as much as possible, and never change, but as much as I hate it, all of us know that that will not happen. We will talk for the first few months, but as time goes by we all know that we, or me and them, would drift away from each other. They will become strangers to me, and me to them, that by the time that summer comes around and it is time for those visits that we promised, that those visits will not happen. They will be complete and total strangers to me and I will be one to them. I know that while at Hogwarts I will change unwillingly into someone that Caroline and Krysta and Lauren and all the rest of my friends do not know. They will remember and know me as I am today, not who I am to become. I do not want that to happen. I do not want to leave.

"Erin come on. The portkey leaves in a few minutes," calls my older brother Bryant. Bryant is 21 years old and is also coming to England, but of his own choice. He graduated from NYAM a few years ago and had a nice job here, yet is coming along to stay with the family. He has already been promised a job, like my dad at the Ministry of Magic. My old sister Catherine, who is 18 years old, just graduated from NYAM and is also coming. She is going to start her life as an adult in the Wizarding world in England, and hopefully get a job at Saint Mungos Hospital as a healer.

Just a few seconds after I grab onto the portkey I feel a tug from my naval, and America and Erin O'Connor are no more. I am Erin O'Connor, I live in Great Britain, and I go to Hogwarts School of Magic.

Now as I get a first look at my new house I am left gaping. It is gorgeous. It is a very big, very beautiful, cottage. The cottage is located in the middle of a large hilly field with trees surrounding the property and scattered throughout the middle. The cottage has the prettiest red, pink, and white roses climbing their way of the house. The cottage, or "Rose Cottage" as I soon name it, is 3-stories high and has a charming stone walkway up to the front door. The door and shudders on the windows are all wood painted light blue. The actual cottage is beige with wide dark brown panels. England may not be so bad after all.

* * *

The next morning I find myself pacing my room, extremely nervous. Today is the day that I leave for Hogwarts. I look myself over in my mirror. I am 15 years old and I am about 5'6". I have eyes that change from green to hazel whenever they feel like it. My dad is three quarters Irish so I have freckles, but just lightly across my nose and cheekbones. My hair looks great with a straightening charm on it so that it is hanging just below my shoulders. My dirty blonde hair has little natural blonde strips in the front from the sun coloring my hair while up in a ponytail. I am wearing a green collared shirt that makes my eyes look really green and my favorite jeans that fit me perfectly. I have on a silver necklace that my best friends got for me before I left with a shamrock on it that is made up of 4 hearts. I look perfect. I just hope that Hogwarts thinks so. Even though I am changing into my robes on the train I want to make a good first impression on whomever I meet.

_Draco's POV_

"Draco, make sure you don't take anything from those pathetic muggle lovers..." Father drones on, repeating the usual speech I get every year before I return to Hogwarts. I stop listening once he begins, having heard it the past 5 years.

My fifth year. Another fantastic year having to drag around Crabbe and Goyle, those idiots. How I ever got stuck with them. Oh, right that would be of Father's doing. He realized during his years at Hogwarts that the seniors Crabbe and Goyle were idiots willing to do whatever he wanted, having no brain for themselves.

Another year of keeping up the charade for Father and the rest of the Death Eaters. I know that eventually I will be forced to join, and I assume I will just have to force myself to participate. To me the Death Eaters are just a bunch of grown men (and women) running around with imaginary power that they would never have if they participated in the real world. Even Father, his power is all based on his Death Eater connections.

My thoughts of the pathetic Death Eaters trail off as I see a girl walk onto the platform. She must be new, I have never seen her, or maybe I've just never noticed her. I quickly dismiss that thought; she is definitely someone I would notice. Looking a bit flustered I move to help her, but soon remember that Father is talking to me and that I must maintain my image and not help anyone.

As soon as Father finishes speaking I board the train where I saw the girl enter. I walk through the carriage hoping to find her. My wishes are answered when I spot her sitting by herself, reading a book in a compartment farther down the train.

_Erin's POV_

"Excuse me?" I look up to see a handsome boy standing in the door of my compartment smiling at me. "Is this seat taken?"

"No, no it's not," I somehow manage to stumble out.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, fifth year." Draco says with a charming smile, putting his hand out for me to shake. I take it gratefully, happy to have made a friend. Draco is a tall, pale, blonde boy who I can't help but be attracted to. He is wearing a navy blue dress shirt that is tight in the right places across his chest, and black slacks that, might I say, look great on him. "And you are?"

"I'm Erin O'Connor, fifth year transfer student from New York Academy of Magic in the U.S," I tell him.

"Ah you're from the states. Pretty cool, I've always wanted to visit there. Why did you move here though?" Surprisingly Draco seems genuinely interested, and he is pretty nice, not to mention gorgeous.

"My dad got a job at the Ministry of Magic over here. At first I really didn't want to come, but now that I am here I think that everything is going be okay."

"So how did you like the entrance to the platform?" he asks trying not to laugh, as I'm sure he is imagining how a first-timer must feel with no prior knowledge of it.

"Um, it was unusual," I answer laughing.

Draco and I talked like this for the majority of the ride. As he left he said something about having to go find his friends before the train ride ended. I wondered why he would sit and talk to me instead of his friends who he probably hasn't seen much since the end of the school year. Although I can't say I minded. Something in the way that he mentioned them gave me the idea that he wasn't really friends with them though. I couldn't figure out why, but for some reason it was easy to talk to Draco.

"Oh, hello." Snapping me out of my trance thinking about Draco I look up to see, standing in the doorway of my compartment, a bushy-haired girl and with a tall, red haired boy behind her. "I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ronald Weasley. We were just making our prefect rounds. Are you new here?"

"Um, yeah. I'm Erin O'Connor, I just transferred from the New York Academy of Magic in the United States." I say, quickly realizing that this will likely be spoken by me dozens of times in the next few days.

"Wow, I read about that school in a book once. It's supposed to be very nice. What was it like? What year are you in?" Hermione says very fast, her interest in learning about my school evident on her face and in her voice.

"I'm in my fifth year. And it was great. I'm extremely sad to be leaving there but I am sure that I will be just fine here. You probably know more stuff about my school after reading about it than I do after living there for 4 years." I could tell by the look on her face that she was a little disappointed at my lack of information. I probably could have told her some things about NYAM but I'm still in the 'mourning' process about leaving there and would rather not talk about it.

"It sounded amazing. We're fifth years too. Do you know what house you want to be in?" Hermione asks, once again very fast.

"Um... what are houses?" This is a little worrisome. No one ever told me about 'houses', whatever those are. It sounds like something I should have known!

Hermione looks a little surprised at my lack of information, then looks excited at the prospect of teaching me about them, "There are four houses at Hogwarts. They basically become your family. Each house has a section of the castle with dormitories and a common room, but no one really knows where the other houses are since they all have secret passageways and passwords. You not only live with your house, but also eat with your house, play quidditch on your house team, if you do, and take classes with your house. Although, houses are paired up together for classes. The houses are named after the founders of Hogwarts. They are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryff-"

"Everyone knows that Gryffindor is the best," Ron begins, cutting off Hermione. "We are in Gryffindor along with all of my family and Harry. We win the Quidditch and House Cup every year. There hasn't been a Slytherin that hasn't gone bad. You-Know-Who himself was a Slytherin. They are all stupid idiots. Slytherin is the worst house. Ravenclaw is for all the smart know-it-alls that have no fun and Hufflepuff is for the rejects, the kids that don't belong in any of the rest of the houses." All throughout this Hermione is giving Ron a disapproving look; I can tell that she does not agree with all of that. I just hope that I am in Gryffindor and not Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, especially not Slytherin.

"Not all of that is true. I mean I do love Gryffindor, but the other houses aren't that bad. You just haven't given any Slytherins a chance, Ron," Hermione says in a huff.

"Oh yea, name one Slytherin that is good, just one."

"Um-"

"See you can't!" Ron yells. "They are all evil! They are all Death Eaters and their sons." Ron looks ecstatic that he was able to prove his point, and Hermione was incapable of refuting his argument.

Hermione, not to be defeated that easily, continues, "Well in any case, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw aren't that bad. Hufflepuff is extremely loyal and Ravenclaw is for clever people, not that you are not smart if you are in another house. In Ravenclaw they are probably able to get some quiet study time, unlike Gryffindor where your brothers are always starting parties and causing other sorts of disturbances!" Just then I let out a little cough and Ron and Hermione looked around at me, as if noticing me the first time. "Oh Erin. I forgot that you were there. I am sorry its just Ron and I fight sometimes, we really are best friends."

"Yeah, don't let this effect your opinion of Gryffindor. Well, what do you think of the houses?" Ron questions me.

"Gryffindor sounds cool. Especially the quidditch part, I played keeper on my team back home."

"Really? Who's your favorite team? Mine's the Chuddley Cannons." Wow, Ron really seemed to jump on that topic.

"Well I like the Sweetwater Stars since they are from the US, but the Chuddley Cannons are pretty high up. My older brother Bryant loves them."

"They are the best, I mean they are going to make such a comeback!"

Ron and Hermione stay in my compartment for a majority of the remaining train ride, only leaving when Hermione manages to drag Ron out to finish the prefect rounds. Just before leaving Hermione tells me to change into my robes. I mean robes all the time! Muggle clothes are so much better! At NYAM we could wear whatever we wanted except for special occasions. But seriously, robes everyday?

Oh well, meeting people like Ron, Hermione, and Draco convinces me that maybe Hogwarts won't be too bad even if we have to wear robes all the time. I just hope the Slytherins aren't as much trouble as Ron, and even Hermione claim they are.

* * *

Oh my gosh. Hogwarts is huge. It's the most magnificent place I have ever seen in my life. Right now I am heading across the lake with the other first years and I cannot believe that I get to live here for the whole school year. It is amazing. It is so much better than NYAM. There we had a small campus with several buildings surrounding the quad. Here I am boating across a lake before this amazing, fantastic castle.

Before I can register it I am walking through two huge doors into Hogwarts and standing right in front of a strict looking teacher.

"Miss O'Connor?" Asks the stern looking woman.

Snapping out of my trance I answer, "Yea that's me."

"I am Professor McGonagall. You will wait outside these doors while the first years are sorted then I will call you in for your sorting."

"Okay." With that said she leads the first years through another set of massive doors and leaves me standing in the entrance hall.

* * *

"O'Connor, Erin"

Oh god. This is it. I open up the doors to the Great Hall, trying to take everything in at once. Looking up I am amazed that even the ceiling is a spectacle, being a replica of the night's sky.

Wow. I just realized how many people are staring at me and how nervous I am. I find Draco and he sends me an encouraging smile. Then I see Ron and Hermione also sending me a smile. Wait... they are not at the same table. What house is Draco in? Oh no, I wanted to be with all of them. Finally I reach the front of the hall where Professor McGonagall is standing with a ratty old hat and a stool. She beckons me forward and I sit on the stool. Just then she places the hat on my head.

TO BE CONTINUED

AUTHORS NOTE

So besides a short fanfic I wrote in the middle of writing this the first time through, this is my first story. With that said, ANY reviews are welcome, I know that this isn't all that great.

And I know I am a loser, but according to Wikipedia (where I got my info) the Sweetwater Stars actually are a team from the US.

So REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW


	2. A New Home

**A New Home**

"O'Connor, Erin"

Oh god. This is it. I open up the doors to the Great Hall, trying to take everything in at once. Looking up I am amazed that even the ceiling is a spectacle, being a replica of the night's sky.

Wow. I just realized how many people are staring at me and how nervous I am. I find Draco and he sends me an encouraging smile. Then I see Ron and Hermione also sending me a smile. Wait... they are not at the same table. What house is Draco in? Oh no, I wanted to be with all of them. Finally I reach the front of the hall where Professor McGonagall is standing with a ratty old hat and a stool. She beckons me forward and I sit on the stool. Just then she places the hat on my head.

"Ah, a transfer student. Oh very smart I see, and cunning. Brave and loyal too. You are a difficult one. Hm interesting… you want to be with a Malfoy and Weasley? That is absolutely impossible. If you are willing to be friends with both then your bravery is greater than I first thought. So then it must be …

* * *

Harry's POV

"GRYFFINDOR!" Yes! Looking around at my housemates faces I see genuine happiness on most of them. Hermione and Ron share a look of triumph that they were able to predict Erin's sorting after one brief meeting with her. A shy smile and blush spread across her face upon hearing the roaring applause of the Gryffindor table.

I watch as her eyes flicker to the Slytherin tale and at Malfoy? Could that be? Shock and disappointment flash across Malfoy's face and then I see their eyes connect and his face revert to his usual sneer. Have they met? Did Malfoy actually show feeling? Erin looks confused and hurt for a split second until she turns back to the Gryffindor table and smiles at the entire table on their feet cheering for her. She smiles at Hermione as she takes the seat Ron and Hermione saved for her. Looking around the table, she looks at home and happy to be here. I'm happy she's here.

* * *

Erin's POV

"Hi, Erin. I'm Harry Potter." Shoving aside all thoughts of Draco from my mind I look up to see Harry Potter smiling at me. Wow, his smile is amazing. So are his eyes, they are so green. Oh my gosh, he is gorgeous. "Ron and Hermione told me about you. I'm glad that you were sorted in to Gryffindor." I had totally forgotten that Harry Potter goes here. He is not as famous in America as he is here, but I still know his story. One thing I definitely did not know about him though, is how hot he is.

"I am too." I manage to sputter out. So I think that being in Gryffindor may not be that bad? Maybe even amazing.

A few minutes later after Dumbledore's start of term speech and a small interruption by the new professor, Professor Umbridge, the food appeared.

My jaw literally dropped. It was the best looking feast I had ever seen. Mounds of food covered the tabletops of all five long tables. They had every wizarding food imaginable, including all my favorites. "Wow," I said after I finally managed to close my mouth, which for some reason made Harry laugh. Even his laugh was amazing.

"I know," he said. "My reaction was exactly the same."

"Oh my gosh. Can you pass the treacle tart? It is my absolute favorite!" I exclaimed. Harry laughed even more at how excited I was. His laugh made my stomach do flips.

"It's amazing, I have it every time they serve it. It's my favorite also," Harry tells me, leaning towards me with a smile. "So Erin, I hear that you play quidditch. What position do you play?"

"I play keeper, but I can also play seeker or chaser. Do you play?"

"Does he play?" Ron asks incredulously with a mouth full of food, "He was the youngest seeker in a century at Hogwarts. He has only ever lost one game, but that was because of dementors. He out flew an angry dragon last year and is in my opinion the best flyer in Britain."

"No I'm not," Harry says blushing. "But we need to fill the keeper position, so you can try out for that. It would be great to have you on the team. Angelina over there," Harry says pointing to a dark, older girl down the table," is the captain."

"That sounds great. It will be a bit different than at NYAM, but I think I will like it. Back there we were split up into years and genders. You would have the champion team of years 2-3, 4-5, 6-7 for both genders play in a round-robin playoff tournament. My team won last year and had 3rd the year before. My friends Caroline, Krysta, and I kind of dominated. I was keeper, Krysta was seeker, and Caroline was chaser so we had pretty much the whole pitch covered except for the beaters."

* * *

Draco's POV

I can't believe she got sorted into Gryffindor. The first genuinely interesting person in this godforsaken school and she gets sorted into Gryffindor. She's pretty and nice and funny and a Gryffindor. That ruins everything. She's over there and I'm over here with bloody Pansy Parkingson. She looks like a pug!

And look at that! She's smiling at Potter! What's so special about him? He gets lucky one day and 'saves' the Wizarding World? It happened earlier than he can even remember yet it's made him known and revered by every witch and wizard dumb enough to fall for his story and fall for his supposed 'charm'.

She's supposed to be laughing like that and smiling like that with ME! Not Potter!

"Dracoooo, what's wrong boo?"

"Pansy, we're not together." Guess it's back to the idiot table. If only she was over here to add some semblance of articulate humans.

* * *

Erin's POV

Finally after we had all finished dessert, I asked the question that had been in my mind all night, "So what's up with Draco Malfoy?" I asked them, "On the train he was nice to me and I thought he was my friend," at this point Ron and Harry scoffed, "but when I got sorted in to Gryffindor he acted really weird. When I looked over at him he looked disappointed but I could have imagined it because it flashed across his face so quickly and then he just looked… disdainful? It was almost a sneer?"

"The amazing bouncing ferret nice?" Ron spits out, "How could that Death Eater ever be nice?"

"What?" I asked, totally perplexed.

"Malfoy is one of the worst Slytherins." Harry begins to inform me as , "He and I have been enemies ever since I turned down his 'friendship' our first day at Hogwarts. I have never heard him be nice in my life. His father is a known Death Eater, well known to everyone but Fudge who is blinded by his money. His family is loaded with Slytherins and Dark Arts obsessors. And the whole bouncing ferret thing is a joke from last year. Our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the year transfigured him into a white ferret as punishment because he tried to hex me behind my back."

"Oh... he seemed pretty nice to me."

"Erin, be wary of him, just don't trust him," Hermione advised me.

"So, um... what do you think of the new professor, Professor Umbridge?" I ask all of them. Professor Umbridge was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. She gave this whole long speech before the feast that even I, a good student and listener, could not pay attention to. Not even for 10 seconds. She is a small woman with, in my opinion, a toad-like face. Her voice annoys me like crazy, it's one of those high, squeaky voices. Then on top of that she interrupted Dumbledore, I even know not to do that, and I just got here. The way that she interrupted, ugh, with that little "hem, hem", made me feel great disdain for her. Above all of that she was wearing the ugliest pink cardigan with kitten on it. To put it simply, I hated her and I haven't even met her. That woman gives me the creeps.

"She seems like a mad woman," Ron says earning a disapproving look from Hermione and nods of agreement from me and Harry. Hermione, I could already tell, condemns anything bad being said of a teacher.

"You heard her speech," Hermione states as if that explains it all, "everything she said implies that the Ministry will be interfering with Hogwarts this year."

"What's so bad about that? My dad and brother work there." All three of them turn to look at me, then each other, as if deciding if I am trustworthy. Then Harry nodded and I could tell that they had come to a silent agreement.

"My dad and my older brother Percy work there also," Ron begins, "My dad is against Fudge after all he has done to Harry and Dumbledore. Percy is blindly following Fudge through everything. Percy and my parents got into a huge row a few months back because Percy was annoyed that my family was supporting Dumbledore, and my parents were angry that he was supporting Fudge. Percy actually wrote me a letter saying that if wanted to end up with a good future that Fudge was the right man and to cut off all ties with Harry. No brother of mine is going to tell me to cut off all ties with another brother." Ron finished angrily.

Hermione looks at Harry to continue on and then on his nod of approval asks me, "Erin did you hear what happened here last June?"

"Well, yeah. I heard that Voldemort," at this I earn appreciative glances from Harry, "came back, but not much else."

At this point the three begin to tell me the whole story.

"So Fudge isn't listening to Dumbledore and Harry because he just doesn't want to believe that He is back and now The Daily Prophet is writing rubbish about you," I summed up.

"Yea, that is pretty much it," Harry said. Then with a sideways glance at me, he adds, "Do you believe me?"

"I completely believe you," Harry's head shoots up. I quickly add, "I mean I may be an idiot for this, but I find it very easy to believe you and trust you," at this he smiles at me.

Just then Dumbledore stands and lets the students leave for their dormitories.

"Come on, I'll show you the way up to the dormitory," Harry told me, "Ron and Hermione have to lead the first years up as part of their prefect duties," he explains.

* * *

The next morning I join Harry, Hermione, and Ron for breakfast.

A few minutes after we sit down, Professor McGonagall walks down the table, handing out our schedules.

"Damn!" Harry exclaims as he reads off the time table.

"What?" I ask.

"Double Potions first thing this morning with the Slytherins!" Ron cries out.

* * *

Authors Note

Thanks for reading it, I'm sorry I know it's not very good it's a work in progress! So PLEASE PLEASE review


	3. The Secret Friendship

**The Secret Friendship**

"Double Potions first thing this morning with the Slytherins!" Ron cried out.

So I guess that I will finally get to see Draco Malfoy as Hogwarts knows him. I actually really liked the Draco Malfoy that I met, I just hoped that my being a Gryffindor wouldn't change anything. I mean, I really like Harry, Ron, and Hermione but, Draco was my first friend here and it was so easy for me to be around him. I really want to talk to him and figure out what is going on. Hopefully, everything will be okay between us and we can be friends. I don't know how the trio will respond to that, but I am willing to try to be friends with both sides. I know that they said that he is one of the worst Slytherins, and that Slytherins and Gryffindors by nature are enemies, but I am hopeful that Draco will still see me as me. As in me, I mean the girl that he talked to for over an hour on the train, and maybe even flirted with. I will listen to Hermione though, and be cautious of him.

* * *

Draco's POV

"Double Potions"

My eyes flicker up to the Gryffindor table. Look at her laughing at them. Like she _belongs_ there. Yeah, right. The way we talked, it was like _we_ belonged together.

I can't believe I was so wrong about her. I continue eating my breakfast, with occasional glances over to the girl who was currently occupying my entire attention. After what seemed like years of watching them laugh and talk, they stand and walk out of the Great Hall.

8:54. Guess I ought to follow them. Upon nearing the dungeons, I just can't take it anymore. I can't watch as Potter hits on her. I just need to stop seeing this. With that thought I rush into the classroom to get away from the horrid sight, although not without coming in contact with a slight obstacle.

* * *

_Erin's POV_

"Move it O'Connor."

My green eyes lock on the grey eyes belonging to the boy who just slammed into me as I walk into the dungeons with the trio. I look away and take a seat next to Ron. Looking up, I see him watching me, his cold gaze sweeping my features, sending chills down my spine. With a slam of a door a tall, dark man with extremely greasy hair walks into the room.

"Ah, Miss O'Connor, our new Gryffindor," Snape says to class, looking at me. "Come to join the trio in their abominable attempt at potion making." Continuing on with the class Snape begins the classic O.W.L. speech that all teachers give fifth years, his however was a little different. "As you all should know this year you will be tested in all of your subjects, as this is your O.W.L. year. You will be tested in the subtle art of potions that some of you," Snape said, looking towards Neville, "obviously do not possess," he said with a curl of his lip now looking at Harry, "As incapable as some of you are I expect ALL of you to at least pass. Granted, for the Gryffindors this will be more difficult." This last statement made Draco and the rest of the Slytherins laugh, and the Gryffindors scowl, "After this year I accept only 'Outstanding' grades in my class. If you are not planning on pursuing the N.E.W.T. potions class, I still expect you to retain the high-level of potions in this class. Even so we still have a year until that... _somber_ goodbye." With a flick of the wrist instructions appeared on the board. "You will be making the Draught of Living Peace. I anticipate you to be done in an hour and a half."

After Snape gave Harry a zero and vanished his potion he came to look at mine. After having made disapproving comments about every Gryffindors' potion he probably expected to do the same to me. However, as he walked by my potion he looked down at it and a shocked expression went over his features, and as quickly as it came, it was gone. I could sense the amazement of the class as he gave a slight nod of approval and walked away. I had managed to silence the potions master. Growing up I had always had an interest and knack for potions. I was absolutely sure that my potion was perfect, I had done it a few times before. I looked up and saw Draco and the rest of the class with their jaws practically on the ground. Obviously shocked that a Gryffindor had managed to make a flawless potion Snape returned to his office until the end of the class when he collected the potions.

The rest of the lesson went well without Snape, although everyone continuously sent my surprised looks. After Snape collected the vials full of the Draught of Living Death I sent Harry, Ron, and Hermione to lunch without me. I had to talk to Draco now.

"Draco! Hey!" I yell as I see him sling his knapsack over his shoulder and turn to leave the class.

Turning back to me, he sets his face in a sneer. "What do you want Little-Miss-Perfect?"

"Can I talk to you?" I asked him. "For just a minute."

Motioning the thugs on his sides away he answers with his sneer in place, "Okay, but don't rub any of your Gryffindor-ness off on me."

"Don't give me an attitude. I just want to know what going on with us. Do you want to answer me that?"

"Answer you what?"

"You know what. On the train we talked for over an hour and I had a great time and I thought that you did too. But, once we got here and I got sorted into Gryffindor you turned into a total git. Now you call me 'O'Connor' and 'Little-Miss-Perfect'! Ugh! You are just being so annoying." I say starting off quiet, but quickly losing to my temper and becoming louder. By the end I am at a full yell and so frustrated that I start to turn away.

"I can't hang out with you!" With this he causes me to turn around in anger. What could make it so that he "can't" hang out with me? What does "can't" mean?

"WHY NOT?"

"Because Erin, I can't," he whispers sadly sliding down the wall until he's sitting on the floor.

"WHY? Just tell me why!"

"Promise me you won't judge me because of this," he begs, staring up into my eyes with worry and need. As he pulls me down to sit with him, I nod in agreement. "My father is a Death Eater. If I hang out with a Gryffindor it will be all over school. Other kids here have Death Eater parents and if they find out the Death Eaters will. That means that my father and the Dark Lord will. Neither of us will be safe."

"Well then we will just have to find somewhere secret for us," I tell him. His head shoots up, obviously not expecting that.

"You're still going to hang out with me? You would endanger yourself for me?" Confusion is evident on his face. It's like he's never known compassion and friendship.

"Yes, I would. Draco, you were my first friend. I have heard stuff about you around here, but I don't care. I know that you are not the person that everyone thinks you are. But, my question is; Why were you different around me?"

With a sigh, he looks up to the ceiling, as though looking for an answer, "I honestly don't know. When I saw you in the compartment on the train I was..." he paused trying to find the right words, "drawn to you-"

"-it was as if we had known each other for years and were best friends."

"Yeah. But when you got sorted into Gryffindor I was confused. I thought, or rather hoped, that you would be sorted into Slytherin. Then I saw you sit with Potter and the rest of 'The Golden Trio'. So, I forced myself to let you go. I mean not let you go, but let you be a Gryffindor and let go of the thought that you and I could be friends or maybe more." His eyes widened, realizing what he just said, also at how much he just opened up. He had never opened up to anyone so much. "We've got to go to lunch. Everyone will probably be wondering where we are." And with that we got up and started heading towards the Great Hall.

"So where would a good place be to meet each other?" I ask him, wondering where in this great castle would keep us and our friendship alive.

"How about you meet me after dinner outside the Great Hall?"

"Okay. Where are we going?"

"Let me surprise you." Just then we reach the Great Hall and with one last parting glance, we go our separate ways.

* * *

"What was that about?" Ron asks with a sneer as I sit down.

"We were just talking." I answer nonchalantly, beginning to pile food onto my plate.

"Oh really? _Why_ were you talking to him?"

"Ron!" Hermione warns.

"We were clearing some stuff up. He's really not as bad as you think!" I say as though begging for one of them to believe me.

"Erin, I trust you, but how can you be so sure about him, you've only known him for two days?" Hermione voiced, clearly trying to see the reason in my belief in Draco.

"I have only known you guys for two days, and I already know a lot about you. Correct me if any of this is wrong, though I doubt that."

"For example, Ron; all he thinks about is food, he is extremely good at chess and therefore he is good at strategizing, and he is extremely loyal to you two." Here Ron smiles proudly at the fact of his good chess skills and loyalty and Hermione and Harry smirk at the food part.

"Hermione; you like to see the logical part in everything. Anything that can be read in a book you understand." Hermione nods in agreement.

"And finally, Harry. You are a perfect example of a person that could fit in any house here at Hogwarts. You are a leader and courageous firstly, ergo you are a Gryffindor. But you are also cunning, loyal, and smart." At the end of Harry's description he is blushing like mad at all the praise. "Now, ask me again how I can be so sure about Draco when I have only known him for two days."

"How can you talk to him though? He's a _Slytherin._" Ron says, spitting out the last word, as if it's disgusting. Which come to think of it, to him it probably is. I mean his whole family was and is Gryffindor, and Draco and his family were and are always Slytherin. Of course everyone knows that Slytherin and Gryffindors don't get along. Neither do Malfoys and Weasleys. I may have to change that.

"He's different around me. He is actually really nice and caring, but he's afraid. What do you think would happen if his dad or Voldemort heard that he was nice to you, Harry? Or what if he was nice to you, Hermione and Ron? He would be in so much trouble. We are going to hang out together, but secretly, because if anyone finds out, Draco said that neither of us would be safe. So please, don't tell anyone and just trust me . He is good," I plead them.

"You would put yourself in danger because of the bouncing ferret?" Ron looks as though that's the craziest thing he's ever heard. I guess that Draco I saw earlier was who they always see.

"Yes. He was surprised by that too. He and I just click. When I talk to him I feel like I am talking to my best friend since kindergarten. But, I know that he is different than what everyone around here thinks he is. He was so nice to me on the train. We talked for over an hour and both had a great time. It was the best time I had had in a while. I have heard the stories about him from you guys and everyone else, but I feel like all that stuff is just an act. I think that he does that stuff to please his dad."

Harry, who had so far been quiet the whole conversation, decided to speak up, "I would believe you-"

"WHAT?" Ron yells totally cutting off Harry.

"Relax Ron. I didn't get to finish what I was saying. What I was going to say is that I would believe you about anyone else except Malfoy or the snake bastard himself. He has done too much to me over the years for me to believe that he is totally different and maybe a good person. But... I saw how happy you were after talking to him, so I guess that in time I _may,_ this is a _may_, give him a chance."

Sending Harry a grateful look I respond, "Thank you, Harry. I know how hard this is for you. I promise you that he is good, he just needs a little help."

* * *

"Ready to go?" Draco asks me outside the Great Hall.

"Yeah. Now will you tell me where we are going?"

"Nope. Just follow me. So, I saw you fighting with the 'Golden Trio' when we got in to dinner. Let me guess, it was about me, right? About me and you being friends?"

"Yeah. But, we have Harry on our side."

At this Draco's jaw drops and he sputters out, "Potter's on our side? POTTER? Why on earth would he be on my side?"

"_Harry_ said that he doesn't forgive you for everything that you have done to him over the years, but he said that he may give you a chance in time. So he's not necessarily supporting our friendship yet, but he may in time. He at least wasn't as mad as Ron. Ron was really the one who started the whole thing. He may never come around. Hermione just doesn't see the logic in why I trust you. She needs it written out."

"Ah. Here we are." Draco says opening his arms out wide showing the Quidditch pitch before us.

"The Quidditch pitch?" I ask, confused about what his plan is.

"Yes. I am the only one who comes out here much at night. _I_ am going to take you for the ride of your life. Hop on," he says patting the part on his broom behind him.

Hopping on to the broom and lifting off the ground with Draco, we begin our flight. Draco speeds up, forcing me to grab on to him tightly and snuggle up against his back. Laughing the whole time Draco pushes the broom to do loops, Wronski feints, and corkscrews. We fly for over an hour before reluctantly setting down. The feel of his body against mine felt so good, I feel a little loss when we set down.

"I love Quidditch and flying, but I don't think that I have ever enjoyed flying so much," I tell him laughing.

"Me neither," Draco says, a cute little blush creeping up his face. "Do you want to go for a walk around the lake before we head in."

"Sure. Um… if you don't mind me asking why don't you get along with Harry? How did it all start?" I ask with a glance up to see his reaction.

Somewhat reluctantly he begins, "Well, it started even before we met. I would hear his story growing up, and knowing that he was our age, I told myself that if I ever met him we would become good friends and hold so much power. You see, when I was growing up I was taught that mudbloods are like dirt and purebloods royalty. I was taught that there was only power and those too weak to seek it. Father taught me that power was everything and that the Dark Lord had power, power that he could help me with. As Slytherins we only look out for ourselves and if he could give me power than that was all that mattered."

"So even though Potter defeated the Dark Lord, we all hoped that he would join our side. Everyone knew that Potter had power, so that was why I wanted to be friends with him. When we got to Hogwarts I offered him friendship. I offered to help him telling the 'right' from the 'wrong' sort . No surprise, Potter turned me down to hang out with Weasley. I am starting to see that who I thought the 'right' and the 'wrong' sort were was totally wrong. I guess that is the foundation for our mutual hatred."

"When we got sorted I was put in Slytherin before the sorting hat barely touched my head. I had been taught that Slytherin was the best house and Gryffindor the worst, so the rejection from Potter and his sorting were what made me think that we could never be friends. Over the first year I became jealous of him. What I thought was that his fame was all undeserved. Then I really started to become jealous of him. All the teachers, minus Snape of course, loved him. They were obsessed with him and were at his beck and call. He had friends that were extremely loyal to him, and still are. You can see that my friends are nothing but mindless thugs that only follow me because of my family name. He even had all the girls! Anything that he did would make people fall over for him. He was, and is, a hero."

"Draco, how could you think that he has everything? He has no family! His parents were murdered before he can remember."

"Well, my parents aren't what you could call ideal. If you knew how they treated me you would know, that in my case, no parents is better than my parents."

Sensing that he didn't want to talk any more, I walked silently beside him. After about fifteen minutes of silent walking he spoke, "You probably think that I am pathetic, being jealous of a scarface idiot that doesn't have any parents."

"Well, no offense or anything, but you do sound sort of pathetic. Listen to yourself! He his being hunted down by a mad man! Do you think he enjoys having to act the hero? Would you enjoy that? Huh? Living your life in fear because you know that you are number one on a dark wizards hit list? Not just any dark wizard, but Lord Voldemort! He may have friends and popularity and a lot of things that you don't, but just think about what it would be like to live like him. The reason that you don't have any friends is because you don't open yourself up to anyone! Not all Slytherins are evil, you could become friends with one of them and no one would care! You shut yourself away and don't let anybody near you. You put on an act to scare any chance of a real friend away!" And with that I stormed away, up into the castle and up to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please! Okay so school is over and I should be getting more chapters up! Any advice or thoughts are appreciated!


	4. The Scheming Begins

**The Scheming Begins **

"Well, no offense or anything, but you do sound sort of pathetic. Listen to yourself! He his being hunted down by a mad man! Do you think he enjoys having to act the hero? Would you enjoy that? Huh? Living your life in fear because you know that you are number one on a dark wizards hit list? Not just any dark wizard, but Lord Voldemort! He may have friends and popularity and a lot of things that you don't, but just think about what it would be like to live like him. The reason that you don't have any friends is because you don't open yourself up to anyone! Not all Slytherins are evil, you could become friends with one of them and no one would care! You shut yourself away and don't let anybody near you. You put on an act to scare any chance of a real friend away!" And with that I storm away, into the castle and up to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

As I enter the Gryffindor common room, I notice Ron and Harry playing chess in the corner. Quickly deciding that they wouldn't understand, I rush up to my dorm, hoping that they don't see me. When I enter the seemingly empty dorm, I release a sigh of relief that I can have some quiet time.

"Erin?" I turn around, realizing that I am not alone, to find Ginny Weasley reading a magazine next to Hermione who was laying on her bed reading a book, "Oh my god, what happened?" I have been told that my face is easy to read when I am upset, but I guess that I my face betrays me faster than I thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say making a smirk appear on Hermione's face.

"I am definitely starting to see some similarities between you and Harry," at my questioning look she continues,"That is his routine answer for everything. Every time that you ask him if he is okay or how he is he responds that he is "fine". So don't even try that with me. I have learned that no matter what, whenever someone says that they are fine, that they most definitely are not. So what happened?" Wow this girl has got me wired already. No wonder she is the smartest in the class.

"It's Draco... he took me outside and we went flying. It was so fun and he was so cute and nice. But, then I asked why he hated Harry so much. I'm sorry I was just curious. But, he is such an idiot, he is jealous of Harry!" I sit down on my bed and start getting so wound up that I nearly forget I'm talking to them, "So he told me the whole story and then I just blew up at him. I mean, how could someone be jealous of a kid whose parents died before he can even remember? How could he be jealous of someone who is being hunted down by a psychopathic mass-murderer? And he can't say that his life is so bad and he had nothing to do with it." By this point I am pretty much talking to myself, trying desperately to figure Draco out. "Draco is the one who closes himself up. He is the one who listens to his parents and used to practically eat off every word that they said. I mean, he was brought up that way, but he could have realized years ago that the stuff that his dad was telling him was absolute bullshit. He is the one who let his dad set him up to be the next right-hand man to the damn Snake Bastard. He makes me so frustrated!" With this said I look up and remember that I am not alone. Hermione and Ginny sit varying expressions on their faces. Hermione looks almost calculating, as if thinking through what I had said. Ginny, however, looked very confused, having not heard any of the earlier discussions concerning Draco.

"Wow. I always thought that Draco was jealous of Harry, but I thought that he hated him because he destroyed You-Know-Who, also. I didn't realize that he actually understands that everything that his father is telling him is stupid."

"Wait, are you saying that Draco is good?" Ginny Weasley asks me. It sort of surprises me, we have never talked before. We have never been formally introduced but I have known who she is since the first time I saw her red hair.

"Absolutely. As soon as he gets his head out of his ass I figure that he will be over on our side in a heartbeat. Of course, the whole getting his head out of his ass may take a while. I, however, intend on speeding up the process." At the end of this Hermione is having difficulty keeping the stern look on her face and I catch glimpses of the corners out her mouth twitching up.

"Wow, Erin." Ginny begins, "You're on your way to achieving what Dumbledore has been attempting to do for years." At my puzzling look she continues on,"Dumbledore likes to believe the best in people. He has always liked to believe that, at this school, he would be able to persuade the already molded death eaters to join our side. He has given them some push towards us, but from what I have seen in my first 3 years nothing has ever worked. All the bad boy Slytherins have stayed bad boy Slytherins. Not that I don't like bad boy Slytherins," she adds in with a blush, "I just don't like bad boy Slytherins that are dark wizards."

Trying to change the topic after her little slip up she asks, "So how was the rest of you night with him?" Ginny asks.

"Um..." after thinking it over I realize how great it was. "It was amazing. He took me out to the Quidditch Pitch and flew me on his broom with him. Then we took a walk around the lake and he was just so sweet. It was all perfect until I asked about Harry. I mean I was just curious, because to me Harry and Draco are both amazing guys. I wanted to know how it went wrong, because although you will think that I am crazy, I think that if they really got to know each other they would become good friends. They are so similar and it is because of this that makes them enemies, they just don't realize it. They are both extremely ambitious and brave, and each of them is a good balance of Gryffindor and Slytherin. I am guessing that growing up, Draco had heard how great Slytherin was and that Harry and been told that Gryffindor is the best. They chose for themselves. I just wish that I could tell them."

"You should Erin," Hermione began, "maybe not just yet. But, in time if you get them to maybe tolerate each other I suggest that you tell them. I am willing to bet that in a few weeks both of them will be extremely loyal to you, and both of them will care for you so much that they may listen to you."

"How about in two weeks you talk to them?" At this Hermione and I turn to Ginny, "Set a goal for yourself so that you don't spend the year miserable because two of your friends are enemies. So, over the next two weeks just act like yourself and maybe try to talk to them about each other a little. But, it being only the second day and seeing how attached they are to you already, I am saying that by the end of the tow weeks that they will do anything for you. It may be tough, but I will definitely help you. I have always hoped that there was another side to Draco. I mean he is gorgeous and a girl can hope."

"I will help too."

"So it's official. Two weeks from today I will sit down with Harry and Draco and I will talk and they will talk."

* * *

_Ginny's POV_

As I stare up at the banister of my bed, I think about what Erin said. Hmm … bad boy Slytherin Draco Malfoy good? Could it be? That was my first true encounter with her, but I can sense that I can trust her. Must be what the Golden Trio felt. I have to say, I felt a slight sting of jealousy at the way that Harry was looking at her, but that's in the past. We're just friends now. And I think that he and Erin look cute together. Although she seems to like Draco.

Draco. That gorgeous blonde. Could he be good? That would be a huge win for the girls of Hogwarts. I mean, no one wants to date a Death Eater… well except Pansy Parkinson. But she doesn't deserve him anyway.

The whole Erin situation with Draco and Harry is interesting though. If she can make them friends she is a miracle maker. She will become a god around here. And I think she likes Draco, but I can see the way she is with Harry. And I've certainly seen how Harry is with her. The secret glances he throws at her. I wonder if he's as thick as Ron and hasn't even noticed the crush he's developed. Possibly.

* * *

_Erin's POV_

The next morning at breakfast I sit in my already usual spot next to Hermione.

As I sit down Harry looks up to me with a strange face that I can't quite read. I think it might be somewhere between hope, desperation, annoyance, and is that jealousy I see? It can't be. I mean how can one face show all of that at the same time. It's impossible… I think."So how was your . . . date with Malfoy?" Date? With Draco? Actually now that I think about it I realize a date with Draco is exactly what I want, even if he is being the world's biggest git. While I think about this, I turn my head down and stare at my plate. But I thought I liked Harry? How am I supposed to choose between two gorgeous boys when I want both of them just as much as the other? Well, maybe I like Harry a little bit more? I don't know. Even if I like Harry he doesn't like me, I mean why would he? He has every girl at the school crawling at his feet, girls much prettier than me.

As I look up I see Harry staring at me waiting for an answer, "It wasn't a date, or I don't think it was." As I say this Harry's face shows relief that it wasn't a date, but sadness that I would consider going on a date with Draco. "But it was great, even if the night ended in us fighting." At the point where I say that it was great, even more sadness crosses over his face, and then anger and relief again when I tell him that the date ended in a fight.

Red in the face, Harry stands up, "What did he do to you? Did he hurt you? What did the git say?"

"Harry sit down! That is none of your business!" Hermione hisses at Harry, "She doesn't need your protection."

"Thanks Hermione. Harry he didn't hurt me. I may have overreacted a bit, but what he was saying was just so stupid that I couldn't believe that he actually believed it. He was actually a perfect gentlemen." At the word "gentlemen" Ron scoffs and starts laughing.

"Are you sure? Malfoy not hurting a Gryffindor is really something, I didn't know that his tiny Slytherin brain could do something that smart."

"Ron, Draco is very smart. He is second in our year, just because he's Slytherin doesn't mean that you have to shut him down once you learn that there may be some hope for him," Hermione helpfully interjects.

"Draco? Since when did you start calling Malfoy, Draco? Soon he will be calling you Hermione! And it's not because he's a Slytherin that I am shutting him down it's because he's MALFOY! He is the one that has tortured us countless times over the years! He's a DEATH EATER for Christ's sake! He's the one that thinks that Harry is the worst thing to happen to Hogwarts! He is the one who offered to show Harry who the 'right' sort are. He is Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy's son! Bellatrix Lestrange's favorite nephew! He was cheering for Harry to get killed last year in the tournament and was the reason that Buckbeak almost got killed. Malfoy and his dad have tried to get Hagrid and Dumbledore fired time and time again! He's FERRET FACE! Not a gentlemen! DEFINITELY not a bloody gentlemen!"

"RONALD WEASLEY! Sirius was related to the Malfoy's and Lestrange's and he came out all right. His parents were horrible, also! Erin believes that he has changed and I am willing to listen to her and give him a shot!"

"Look Ron I don't know about half of the stuff that you just said, but I can tell that he is a good guy deep down. He was brought up to believe that Lord Voldemort was the best wizard alive and that muggle-borns and muggles deserve to be killed. If you had been brought up like that you would have turned out the same way! He is starting to realize how much of a jerk he has been to you, but he has to keep up his image for his dad. Can you imagine how much trouble he would be in if his dad thought that he was being nice to Gryffindors. Or if Voldemort found out? He is jealous of Harry and that's what I got mad about last night. I realize that you don't like the fame or the pressure . I realize that you would trade in everything to have your parents back but he doesn't. He doesn't love his parents, or even know what love is like so he doesn't know what he is missing out on. He even said that no parents are better than his parents! Draco thought that your fame was undeserved and that the attention that you got from the teachers was undeserved, but he is coming around now. He is jealous of your friends, and the amazing amount of loyalty that you show each other. I am even jealous of it. Everyone is. Harry, Draco sees you as a hero, he even said so, but he didn't understand until recently that being the hero isn't all fun and games. Look, I know that this is hard for all of you; Ron, Hermione, Ginny, especially Harry, but I am asking you just to understand him a little more and see if that makes a difference." I look into their faces begging them to believe me, "You guys have become to mean so much to me and it has only been a few days, but you have shown me such kindness and I wish that you could see Draco how I see him. I think I am going to head back up now, I am tired of trying to convince you for the morning."

As I get up to leave Harry stands up too, "I'll come with you. I can't say that I believe you yet, but I trust you and think I may in time."

"Thank you Harry!"

"Hey I didn't say I forgive him or want to be friends with him or anything! Maybe just acquaintances for a while."

* * *

So I have just begun finals and being the procrastinator I am, have been working on the story a bit. Hence why 2 chapters have been posted so quickly. This one's a little shorter, but I felt like just getting it up. I should probably study Calc… fun. Knowing me and the finals I have next week, chapter 5 will probably be up soon.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Recovered Friendships and Realizations

**Recovering Friendships and Realizations**

_As I get up to leave Harry stands up too, "I'll come with you. I can't say that I believe you yet, but I think I may in time."_

_"Thank you Harry!"_

_"Hey I didn't say I forgive him or want to be friends with him or anything! Maybe just acquaintances for a while."_

_Harry's POV_

As Erin and I walk up to the dorms, I nearly forget that she's with me. I'm so confused right now. It seemed like Erin and I were getting close but now it seems like she likes Malfoy. Ferret Boy. Why?

When I first saw them walk into the Great Hall yesterday, I felt a pang of jealousy. All day I tried to figure it out. At first it seemed as though it was just because we've become friends and I've grown to care about her as a friend, but then I became skeptical about that theory. I caught myself watching as she ran her hands through her hair at dinner. And as her eyes lit up in anger when Ron started to be a git about Erin and Malfoy's friendship. Last night laying in bed, I realized it must be something different. And then when my heart skipped a beat when she entered the Great Hall this morning, I realized I have a crush on her.

But she obviously likes Malfoy.

* * *

_Erin's POV_

Back up in the dorms, I notice Harry has a strange look on his face as he flops down onto the couch and stares into the fire, "Harry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine. Why do you ask?" He looks startled at the fact that I noticed his mood and quickly tries to cover it up.

"Well because you look like you want to ask me something and whatever it is, it's not making you look too happy right now. So are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Um... well I would rather not. It's stupid," he responds with a slight blush on his face.

"I am sure that it is not stupid if it is making you look like that." As I near him, I get on my knees and kneel before him. Putting my hand on his, I look deploringly at him, "Tell me. Please."

Harry starts to scratch his neck and look around, the blush more prominent on his face. "Um... well, all right… How much do you like Malfoy? I mean do you fancy him?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because, um, I care for you Erin." Being the wimp that he is around girls he almost leaves it at that, but gets nervous and decides to add, "Like a sister of course. You, Ginny, and Hermione are like the sisters I never had but I wish that I did. You are an amazing person Erin. I just don't want to see you hurt. If it's too personal a question you don't have to answer."

"For you I do Harry."

How am I supposed to answer this? He obviously knows that I have a crush on Draco or he wouldn't have asked. But then again what if he asked because he likes me? I mean I like Harry and Draco. But I doubt that Harry likes me, he is just caring. Yeah, he was just curious because he cares about me. Like Hermione said, he cares about me a lot already. I mean I care about him too. So I guess I should answer this truthfully, he deserves the truth. But how do I really feel about Draco? I am pretty sure I have a crush on him. I mean he's really thick when it comes to Harry and Gryffindor, but he is learning. He is gorgeous, a gentleman, funny, cute, strong, and even sensitive when he opens up. And, oh my god, his ass is sooo nice. And his smile. And his laugh, eyes, hair, and wow... I guess I have a really big crush on him.

"Truthfully Harry I like him a lot. I know that this probably wasn't what you wanted to hear . I didn't even realize until now how big of a crush I have on him, and even though he was a git last night I still like him a lot and had a great time with him. I know that you don't see him the way I see him, but around me he is a gentleman. Around me he is funny, and strong, and even a little sensitive. He makes me laugh and smile, well during the times that we aren't talking about his family or death eaters or...-"

"- or me." Harry says with a nod of understanding.

"Um, yeah. But I really do like him, and I really do not think that he is a death eater or will ever become one with our help. He is good, but he is scared."

"All right, I can tell that you really like him, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know Harry. Come here," With that I motion him over to me for a hug. He gives me a quick squeeze and I whisper, "Thank you for understanding," in his ear.

"No problem Erin. Now I think that you should find him and talk to him about last night."

"All right, thanks Harry." And with that I take out a parchment and quill and start to right him a letter since I have no idea where he is.

_Dear Draco,_

_I think that we should talk about last night. I am sorry that I ran away from you. Although I think what you said is really stupid, I think I overreacted a little. I made you tell me and I probably shouldn't have, but I hope in time that I will be able to make you and Harry tolerant of each other or even friends. I have so much more to tell you but I think that I should do it in person. Meet me in the Great Hall at 11 o'clock after our first classes, then we can go outside or wherever we won't be seen._

_~Erin_

* * *

_Draco's POV_

Why the hell is this girl so frustrating? I wish I could come up with something to say to her to fix it but I don't even know what happened last night. I understand that maybe I sounded like a git and an idiot, but I did open up. I told her the truth. I've only known her for a few days and I'm already losing sleep from her. Even after waking up at 5 A.M. and going for a run, I am still wound up.

Finally I am snapped from my thoughts as an owl I've never seen lands before me.

* * *

_Erin's POV_

Not even an hour after sending the note, I find myself in Transfiguration about ready to try one of the twin's new inventions, Skiving Snackboxes. Transfiguration is going so slowly. McGonagall gave us the whole O.W.L.s speech that we had gotten in every class so far and were sure to get in the next upcoming classes. Like I need to hear that this year is the one of the most important years (besides 7th year) and that we need to review our notes every night. Like that is going to happen with anyone, well maybe Hermione and a few Ravenclaws, but not the rest of us. We will study, but not until a few weeks before. And now we are simply reviewing some old spells and reading some of the first chapter of our textbook. And of course we have to finish the rest of the chapter for homework.

As soon as class finally ends, I run out to the Great Hall to meet Draco. When I get there I find him looking around for me. As soon as our eyes meet, he blushes a little and motions for me to follow him outside. Once we get out of range from the occasional student walking around he turns to me, "I am so sorry."

"Yeah, well I'm sorry too." With this his head shoots up with a look of confusion and shock.

"Why?"

"Because although your reasons for hating Harry may be the dumbest things I have ever heard, I know that you are trying to get past them and that you were brought up that way. So, I may have overreacted a little."

"I know it's stupid, I know. But, thanks to you I think I am getting closer to getting over all those reasons a lot faster than I would have been. Trust me I don't like him yet, but I can see that you care for him, and... sorry this is stupid..." at my encouraging look he continues on, "even though it has only been a few days... um sorry this is hard for me I am not usually this... open, but over the past few days I have grown to... care for you. If you are able to trust him so should I. Look, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, I was a git... wow I can't believe I just said that. Erin, I have never been open or able to talk to anyone like I can with you."

"Aw, Draco I care for you too, quite a lot actually. And that is really sweet but you do need to apologize. I should be sorry. I asked you to tell me, and you trusted me enough to confide all that in me, and I know that it was hard for you but I am glad that you did trust me. And I actually think that Harry is starting to trust you. He is actually the one that told me to talk to you, and I am glad that he did." At this point he is starting to smile a little. "And to think you almost threw away our friendship a few days ago." I finish with a half-serious, half-teasing voice.

"I know that was stupid. I could never give you up. I went... _Gryffindor_ on you." And with that he shivers at the thought of almost acting like a Gryffindor.

"What do you mean you went Gryffindor on me?" I ask with a teasing glance.

"Well, Gryffindors tend to be stupid and noble," at my annoyed glance he continues, "no offense to you or anything. You are smart and actually I guess you are noble. But with you I mean noble in the nicest way possible of course."

"Haha thanks? I feel honored, I guess. I mean what do I care what a selfish Slytherin says." Now that we have made up I have decided that he deserves some tormenting.

"Why thank you for that lovely complement. And that is exactly why I will survive this war." The scary thing is he was actually thanking me for the complement.

"And that is exactly why you need me. I am going to turn you into a smart, selfless, gentlemen... well I guess I am going to turn you into a Gryffindor."

"Nooo, I beg you. I implore you not to turn me into a Gryffindor. I am on my knees for you not to do so." And with that Draco sits in front of me, literally on his knees. "And what are you talking about, all Malfoy's are gentlemen." I can't tell if he is joking or not but I will just pretend that it is all joking.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Sir Malfoy." I finish 'sir' with a curtsey to get him really going and smirk at him mischievously.

With a smirk he informs me in a formal and conceited voice, "Well Miss, you are surely mistaken. It is to my great pleasure that I tell you that Malfoys are brought up with the best manners and I do not believe that it is your place to judge."

"Well 'good sir' I believe that I can judge just as good as anyone else. As I am a lady I have met many fine gentlemen. None of which are you." And with that I begin to walk and make him run to catch up.

"Well Miss, I must assure that you are wrong in your assumptions. I am as good a gentlemen as any of those others that you claim to be fine gentlemen."

"Sir, I am quite sorry but you possess none of the qualities possessed by those fine young men. They were kind, which you certainly are not. They were handsome which seems to be a … difficult area for you." With these words spoken his eyebrows go up in disbelief, "And they were extremely well behaved which from what I hear is a quality that you do not possess."

"Well Madam, I will take it upon myself to prove you wrong. Kind, I must admit is not one of my strong suits, but wait to see how kind I will become for you. Handsome, how is it that this face is not the most handsome in the world? You must have an eyesight issue if you cannot see that to be so. And well behaved… I beg you not to believe what is said of me here, no one knows me except for this one young lady. This girl is exceptionally bright except when judging handsomeness. She is also very kind and forgiving. For that I am thankful."

And with a fake gasp and great inner joy I ask, "Why who is this girl? She sounds marvelous. I must meet her!"

"You will know her when you meet her for no one is as beautiful as this girl. Nor is anyone as thoughtful or caring. When she smiles, it makes my whole day seem so much better. But, when she is angry or upset with me the minutes of the day feel like hours, and I can't get her off of my mind. She is quite something."

"Why you are a gentlemen." And I finally run into his arms and hold him because I have fallen heavily for this boy and I now that I have met him I can't imagine life without him. All I can think about right now is how good he smells and feels. I think I have a huge crush on Draco Malfoy. Wait, scratch that, I definitely have a huge crush on Draco Malfoy.

**Author's Note-**

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Who do you want Ginny to date in "An American at Hogwarts"? Vote in my poll on my profile to help choose!


	6. A Plan Arises

**A Plan Arises**

_And with a fake gasp and great inner joy I ask, "Why who is this girl? She sounds marvelous. I must meet her!"_

"_You will know her when you meet her for no one is as beautiful as this girl. Nor is anyone as thoughtful or caring. When she smiles, it makes my whole day seem so much better. But, when she is angry or upset with me the minutes of the day feel like hours, and I can't get her off of my mind. She is quite something."_

"_Why you are a gentlemen." And I finally run into his arms and hold him because I have fallen heavily for this boy and I now that I have met him I can't imagine life without him. All I can think about right now is how good he smells and feels. I think I have a huge crush on Draco Malfoy. Wait, scratch that, I definitely have a huge crush on Draco Malfoy._

Later that night at dinner I can't wipe the smile off my face. At Hermione's questioning glance I mouth to her that I will tell her later. Even though I really want to tell Harry since he and I have been getting closer, I think I will just tell Hermione unless he asks me. As close as Harry and I are, he is still a boy and I do not think that he will want to hear how much I loved being in Draco's arms.

Ginny turns to me at this moment and asks, "So Erin, where did you run off to earlier?"

"Um…" Well I suppose I can tell Ginny, I mean she is Ron's sister and fairly good friends with the trio. Plus she is nice to me and already knew about the other night. "I went for a walk with Draco." Once again I receive a questioning look and have to signal that I'll tell her later.

_Harry's POV_

Erin looks really happy. And it must be because of Draco. Why did I have to push her to talk to him? Well, I guess because he makes her this happy. But why can't it be me?

I glance up from my plate to see her looking down at her plate, clearly lost in thought. A smile tugs at the edges of her mouth but she fights to keep it down. Finally she allows herself to smile. And it's beautiful.

But it's because of Draco. Why is he so lucky?

_Draco's POV_

Why am I so lucky? Erin makes me feel the happiest I've felt in a while. I glance over at her across the dining hall and her smiling as she talks to her friends.

Is it possible that that smile could be because of me? No… it couldn't. Could it? We make eye contact across the hall and share a smile for a few seconds before we turn back to our respective tables. Or well she turns her attention back to her house, while I stare at my food and keep my thoughts on her.

I don't deserve her. She's too good for me. What if I hurt her? That's what tends to happen to anyone around me. I wouldn't be able to deal with it.

_Harry's POV_

I sigh as I realize I have to accept it. She likes him and he makes her happy. Whatever makes her happy… I guess.

I will just have to be her friend and be there for her. For when he hurts her. I am still wary of him. I will give him a chance but, the Draco I know will eventually hurt her. And I will be here for her… after I kill him.

_Erin's POV_

Later up in the common room I watch as Hermione and Ginny turn to each other and silently communicate, then turn to me before each girl latches on to one of my arms to drag me upstairs to our room. Although technically it is not Ginny's room, she is here so often that when referring to her room it is implied that it is the 5th year girl dormitory, not the 4th years. They shove me on my bed before they each grab a seat on the closest beds and stare at me waiting for me to begin.

"What happened?" Hermione asks, quickly getting impatient during the three seconds that it took me to realize that they waiting for my story.

"I want to know all the details," adds Ginny.

"Well it turns out that Draco Malfoy is nowhere near as bad a guy as everyone says he is. Actually, he is the nicest guy I have ever met. He took me outside and apologized. I apologized too, for being so harsh to him and maybe overreacting a bit, and that surprised him. He didn't think that he deserved an apology. He was so open with me, and made sure I knew that he normally doesn't say stuff like that, but he even said that he has grown to care for me. I could tell that saying that was hard for him and he was just so cute. He even called himself a git for the past few years!"

"What?" Ginny screams, jumping off the bed and rushing quickly to look into my eyes as if unable to believe her ears.

Hermione sits motionless on her bed looking at me with her mouth wide open in shock. Behind the shocked expression I can practically see the gears turning in her head trying to figure out how this is possible.

"Draco Malfoy has admitted that he cares for you, and that he has been a complete and utter git his whole life! You are a miracle worker!" Ginny starts of cautiously, still trying to understand what she herself was repeating back to me, then gains confidence in what I told her and by the end, nearly tackles me in a hug.

Pulling away from her with a laugh I add, "But that's not all. He then told me how he had never been able to talk to anyone like he can talk to me. And even though he called Gryffindor's stupid and noble, he said that I was smart and probably noble, but in the best possible way. And then I promised to turn him into a Gryffindor, which he strongly objected. And I teased him about how he is not a gentlemen until he said the nicest thing I have ever heard-"

"Malfoy saying something nice! Yeah right. Although the way that he is around you I guess I shouldn't be all that surprised."

"Ginny! Stop interrupting her. Go on, Erin." Hermione turns to me with a look of complete excitement to hear what Draco said.

"He called me 'exceptionally bright' except when judging handsomeness." With their questioning looks I realize I need to backtrack. "Oh, I said that all the gentlemen that I had met had been handsome and then told him that it was an area that was obviously difficult for him. Obviously I was just teasing him. And then he started talking about me and said that I am kind and forgiving. But, when he said all of this he didn't say outright that it was me, this was while we were joking around so he just referred to me as a young lady. So, I asked to meet her since she sounded amazing. And then he told me that I would know her when I met her because 'no one is as beautiful as her'. He said that when I smile it makes his whole day better. And he said a few more things, but I- I think I have fallen very hard for him."

"Pssh if any guy said that to me I would be head over heels for him," Ginny said looking a little envious, confused that this is Malfoy we are talking about, and interested at the same time. "Can I possibly switch lives with you, because he sounds like the sweetest person ever, at least when he is with you. But are you sure that this is the same Malfoy that we all know and hate? Maybe it's someone else, and you are just a little confused since you're new!"

"Haha it's him. He told me not to believe anything I hear because no one knows him, only I do."

"Wow, Erin. I would actually like to hang out with him when he is under your influence. I would kill to have any guy say anything half as nice as that to me." Hermione said, looking flabbergasted that Draco Malfoy is turning out to be Prince Charming.

"Maybe as soon as my git brother gets his head out of his arse he will be like that around you." Says Ginny, hoping maybe that will make Hermione feel better. But, once she thought about it you could tell she thought differently, "Um sorry, but I kind of doubt it, considering he has the emotional range of a teaspoon."

At this I jump to Ron's defense, "Hey, I actually think that once Ron gets some sense in his head he will be the best boyfriend ever. What actually is going on with you two?"

"I don't really know. Trust me I wish I did. It seems as though he will be sweet for a second and may actually like me, but then the next second we are in a fight." Hermione says with a wistful look at the ceiling.

"Ha! Not just any fight! A stupid fight that goes full-blown in 5 seconds! It is quite a sight, considering that no one fights like them. Of course it does get quite annoying. No offense or anything Hermione, it's always my stupid brother's fault."

"I know." Hermione sighs. "I mean I really try not to fight with him so often, since it makes me feel crazy! But I don't know sometimes he just sets me off so easily and I flip out."

"Maybe Ron just needs a little push." I say with a look to Ginny as I think over the plan that just popped into my mind.

"Uh-oh what is that look Erin? It doesn't look very nice. Or rule abiding."

"Oh count me in! Whatever that look is, I like it! It looks fun and if it will bring Ron to his senses it has to be worth it."

"You know what Hermione? I think Ginny and I can handle it if you don't feel like breaking some rules. Right Ginny?" With a nod from Ginny I continue. "I actually think it would be better if you didn't know what I have planned. But I promise it will have a good outcome in the end!"

**Author's notes *~*~**

Once again please review!

Sorry this is so short, I was on a lot of vacations with my family so now that I am back I am rushing to get all of my summer assignments for school done.

VOTE VOTE VOTE- who do you want Ginny to date in "An American at Hogwarts"? Vote on my profile to help and whoever you choose will be the one that I will pair her with.


End file.
